Trick Or Treat
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Short story taking place after Raising The Pterrodactyl. A nice a treat for all of my readers just in time for Halloween! This story features Connor, Kira, Ethan and Kayla. It's what happens when Halloween comes to Reefside.
1. Prologe: Just An Ordinary Day

**Here you go everyone. consider this your virtual Halloween treat. A short story about what happens when Halloween comes to Reefside. As always I want to point out that in my universe and according to Wickipedia that the time line's off kilter becasue there were a few years between PRIS and PRLG. so I adjusted the time line accordingly.**

**As always I don't own power rangers. They are the property of the Disney channel. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 2007**

**5 days till Halloween.**

**Reefside Elementary**

"Alright children, Please put your crayons up and look up at me." said Mrs. Sullivan getting her student's attention. "I have an important announcement to make. Listen closely."

Six year old Kayla put her green crayon back in the box and then put them inside her desk. She was in a very good mood and she swung her feet back and forth under her desk. She smiled up at her teacher. Mrs. Sullivan was a nice lady that was a little bigger then the other teachers but she had kind sparkly green eyes and red hair that was always braided in a way that reminded the little girl of a princess from a fairy tale. She really liked her teacher.

"This Friday we are having a Halloween party here in our classroom. Costumes are allowed but you have to leave your masks at home. I'm putting a permission slip in your folders to take home today to let your parents and guardians know and make sure they sign the note telling us that they've given their ok. Are there any questions?"

"Is there gonna be any pizza?" asked Jacob from behind her.

"Jacob, is that how we ask?"

The boy stood up by his desk. "Will there be any pizza at the party?"

Mrs. Sullivan smiled at her student. "Yes and there will be cupcakes too and candy and juice boxes. And we'll have some Halloween projects to do and we'll be showing a Charlie Brown movie too. Now are there any other questions?"

"Can we wear makeup?" asked another girl in her class getting up from her desk.

"I'm afraid not Jessica. You see class, the reason we can't allow that is because some bad person might come in with make up or a mask on and tried to take you away from us…and besides, I'll be taking your picture and I want to see your happy faces. Now are there any other questions?"

When she saw her students shake their heads. She continued. "We have about 5 minutes before the bell rings. When you get your folders I want you to put them in your backpacks and then get your coats on. It's a little bit chilly this afternoon."

With that, the teacher went over to her desk and picked up a stack of brightly colored laminated folders and began passing them out walking up and down the isles. As she did, a little boy with messy black hair stopped her and whispered something in her ear.

The teacher thought hard for a moment and then whispered something back into his ear which made the little boy smile and nod and then unexpectedly hug her.

His teacher chuckled and then hugged him back before getting back up slowly as she was not as young as she seemed. Then she pulled out a sticky pad from the pocket of her denim skirt and then took the pen she had hanging from a cord around her neck and then wrote out a note and put it inside his folder. Then she moved on handing out the folders.

When she had finished she opened the door.

And when the bell rang and she waited patiently as they all got in a line and filed out the door. She led them all out to the line of waiting school buses. But Kayla never took the bus. She looked out to the parking lot and saw her dad's jeep pull into the parking spot in front of the school.

"Kayla! Come on sweetheart!" came her mom's voice. That was all the little girl needed to hear and she ran off to the black jeep.

* * *

**Thursday**

**2 days till Halloween and 1 day before the party**

**Early Morning**

Dr. Thomas Oliver…known to his daughter as 'Daddy' gently led his little girl to the idling jeep. It was early and there was still dew on the windshield. He chuckled as his little girl yawned while he buckled her in and adjusted the shoulder strap. She was only in first grade and so was still not used to the early morning drive. He'd been used to it for years. Just before he put the car in gear he took a moment to look at his daughters folder and nodded with satisfaction that the permission slip was signed. He was getting better at not forgetting anything.

He was proud of himself.

"Kayla, sweetie. When you get out of school, I won't be there to pick you up. Your mom and I are spending the day together.. She's been really tired and stressed out. This is gonna make her feel even better."

"Did I do something to stress her out?" came her ernest question.

Her dad smiled at her. "No. Having you around makes your mom and I both really happy. But she's been really tired and hasn't been feeling good so I'm taking her to the doctor. Okay?"

"Does that mean the Connor, Kira, and Ethan are gonna pick me up?"

Tommy chuckled again. "You like hanging around with them don't you?"

Kayla grinned at him and nodded her head enthusiastically. "Connor's teaching me soccer and Kira takes me shopping and Ethan's super smart. He lets me play around with his computer games! Its just like having real big brothers and sisters!"

Tommy marveled to himself about how those three had started out as an unwelcome and unexpected tag-alongs to being big brothers and a big sister to his little princess.

"Well, they are going to pick you up today and they're going to take you down to the Halloween shop to get your costume for the party tomorrow. They're gonna take you to get an early dinner and then bring you home okay? I've talked to the people in the office and they'll let them pick you up after school okay?"

"Okay daddy." she said before yawning.

Tommy chuckled again before starting the jeep.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**AN: I hate to announce this but from now on as a result of a very horrible flame I recieved this morning, I am no longer allowing unverified reviews. If anyone wants to flame me they should have the guts to give their name so I can defend myself. It's only fair.**


	2. The Trouble Begins

**Here we go with the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Connor pulled up the emergency break after pulling into the drive way of the Fords house. He was in a very lighthearted mood today as he could barely wait to see his beautiful, sexy girlfriend.

Getting out of the car he walked up to the front door which was decorated in with a very autumn looking wreath with a cute little scare crow sitting in the middle of it.

He knocked a couple times and then stood back waiting for the door to open.

A minute passed and then the door opened to reveal a smiling angel. Today, this angel of his wore a yellow t-shirt underneath a brown knitted cardigan sweater. She wore that over a pair of denim jeans and a pair of casual shoes. But the best feature he saw was the smile she had for him accompanied by the soft loving kiss she gave him a moment later.

_A guy could get used to this. _He thought as he drew her close and repaid the kiss gently sliding his lips over hers and then lovingly asking for entrance which she gave him a moment later. The kiss didn't seem to last long enough but apparently there was someone who did.

"Get a room you two! Take your sex somewhere else except your front door!"

Connor broke the kiss looking annoyed. He glanced around before seeing a nosy old woman sticking her head out of her door.

"It's not sex! It's a kiss! If it were sex we sure wouldn't be having it out here on the front lawn!"

The old lady flipped them the bird before slamming her door shut.

"You're bad." Kira said trying to hold back a giggle.

"What? I wasn't the one flipping the bird. I was just kissing the most beautiful young woman in Reefside. Is that old witch always like that?"

"Yeah, she causes all the trouble around here. It was her fault that McKenzie family moved away. She does nothing but complain about everyone. But I won't let her ruin our day. Lets get going!" She said before kissing him again.

Over the months since the incident with Scott, they had both become very close and seemed to know each other's thoughts. Kira had been surprised at how cherished and loved she felt while with this man who had become the man of her dreams. The one man she could trust and who would never ever betray her.

Even now, as he led her to the front seat of the newly washed red mustang she could feel love radiating from him as his arm wrapped around her waist.

It was now 12 noon and the sun was shining down on them as the wind gently scattered the leaves on the ground.

It really was a beautiful day.

After helping Kira into her seat and closing the door he went over to his own side, got into his seat, and started the engine.

Then they were on their way to pick up Ethan.

* * *

Kayla sat by herself at far end of a lunch table eating the hot lunch of the day. It was chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, a cup of fruit and some chocolate milk. Ever since day one she had always sat alone. None of the prettier girls wanted to talk to her. She was marked as a 'weirdo' and so she spent most of her days alone.

The food was half way gone now and her tummy was feeling quite full. She raised another chicken nugget to her mouth when she heard some footsteps coming up behind her face was pushed down into her macaroni and cheese. She gasped accidentily inhaling a noodle and it lodged in her throat. She flailed for a moment and then instinct kicked in.

She was her father's daughter. She rammed her elbow to the left side and felt it make contact with a soft….something. She heard a gasp behind her and then she was yanked by her hair backwards and forcefully thrown to the ground. When she opened her eyes again she saw a hockey mask…and this mask was attached to a person in….a red polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

Who do you think you are! You think a stupid hockey mask is gonna scare me?

"No, but I'm not the first person in a hockey mask. Jason Voorhees has one too…its all his victims see before he rips them apart. And then he made a sound that she had never heard before…but it frightened her all the same. Cushhh Cushhh Cushhh.

"He comes after his victims in the dead of night. And then he'll come after you…"

"That's enough Marcus." said the lunch room monitor. "If you don't go back and sit down right now I'm sending you to the principles office. We don't allow violence here."

Marcus just smirked and made a slashing motion with his hand repeating the sound again.

"Cushhh Cushhh Cushhh,"

"Stupid bully!" was all she could say as she got up and sat back at her table. When no one could see her she closed her eyes and took several deep breathes just like her daddy told her to do. After several minutes, she found she could breathe calmly again and then defiantly she got up, threw her food away and put her tray on the conveyor belt that led to the kitchen.

Then she went outside and sat on a swing set before wiping her face on her sweater sleeve. Her mom wouldn't have approved but she didn't want to go into the bathroom…in case Jason showed up.

It went that way for the rest of the day. Even when she had to go potty she didn't…Jason was fast becoming her worst enemy…and she didn't know what do to.

* * *

When 3:00 came around she really had to go to the bathroom. But she still didn't want to go alone. Just in case…

Connor, Kira, and Ethan pulled up in the mustang. Then the three of them walked into the office and showed the lady in charge their ID's. She gave them all visitor stickers and showed them down the hall to the classroom.

And that was when Kira picked up on a sudden instinct telling her that something was wrong. She peeked in and saw the students standing in a line. But the one in the middle was standing really funny…and squirming. Kira walked in the door barely noticing the teacher who was in the middle of speaking.

She went right over and knelt in front of Kaylee and said softly to her. Kayla, is something wrong? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

She nodded fervently. "But I can't go, Jason might get me!"

"Jason, who's Jason?"

"He wears a hockey mask. He's gonna kill me!"

Kira paused thinking for a moment. "Why don't you come with me. I'll take you myself. He can't get you with me around okay?"

With a trembling lower lip she nodded and took the hand that Kira offered her. Connor and Ethan gave her confused looks but she shook her head and walked past them giving the teacher an apologetic look.

Then they headed to the bathroom…and made it just in time. As the little girl releaved herself, Kira stood watch.

When she was done and had cleaned herself up she came out of the stall. After helping her wash her hands, Kira knelt down getting to Kayla's level.

"Now, who told you about "Jason Voorhees?"

"The bully, he pushed me off the bench and he had a hockey mask on…he…he told me that Jason wore one just like it…and that he'll rip my body apart…that the hockey mask was the last thing his victims ever saw….I don't want to be alone." Then Kayla threw her arms around her big sister and hugged her in a death grip.

Not surprised in the least bit, Kira quietly scooped her up and carried her out to the car and was soon followed by Ethan and Connor who were carrying her things with them.

When Connor saw his girlfriend carrying her his first thought was how motherly she looked…His second thought was what had happened to make the fearless little girl he knew so deathly afraid?

When they got to the car, Kira took the backseat still holding the trembling little girl in her arms.

"Kayla, what has you so spooked?" Ethan asked taking charge.

"The bullies were picking on her." Kira said rubbing the little girls back soothingly. "One of them was wearing a hockey mask and they were imitating Jason. They told her that Jason wanted to come after her…and that he would rip her apart."

"As in Jason Voorhees?" asked Connor.

Kira nodded now humming soothingly.

Connor gently stroked her hair. "Kayla, there's no such thing. Jason is just a story made up to scare people. He's not even real."

"He's not?" came the muffled question.

"Nope." Ethan said. "And I can prove it."

Kayla looked at him. "How?"

* * *

**Leave Reviews...not flames!**


	3. Soothing The Fear

**I'm back kiddies!**

**I hope everyone had an awesome and safe Halloween. I really wanted to get this done by the 31st but my own plans got in the way. Still here you go!**

**And no flaming!**

* * *

Kayla was confused when Connor pulled his car into the parking lot of Haley's cyber café.

"How's this gonna prove anything?"

"Information is power." Ethan said. "The internet is full of it. I need access to a computer."

Kayla shrugged and waited Connor to park the car and open the door for her before they all followed their brainy friend into the café.

"Hey guy's!" Haley said as they walked in. "The usual?"

"Yep and something sweet for the princess." Ethan said. "She's had a rough day."

Haley smiled at her. "I know just the thing." Then she walked away.

They all gathered around a console and watched as Ethan typed in the adress and hit ENTER.

Kayla inhaled sharply as the picture of the hockey mask came up and hid behind Connor who put an arm around her. "It's okay."

"Here we go." Ethan said as he pointed to the screen. "See? Jason Vorhees is just a character in a horror movie. He's been played by at least 3 different guys. He's no more real then Bugs Bunny. And look at this," he continued pointing to the screen again. "No one in these movies really got hurt either. It's just a movie. Its all fake blood and body parts."

"But why do they make up stuff like that?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"People like to be scared sometimes." Haley said setting down a peanut butter and chocolate milkshake. "Movies like that are only supposed to be seen by other adults. When did this little problem come up?"

Kayla told her about what happened.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about them. Bullies like that are just trying to prove that they're tough. They're more scared of the monsters then you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now why don't you sit here and drink this. I heard that Hollow Tree Costume Shop is running a week long clearance sale on its kids costumes. They just got the final Halloween shipment in this morning. I wouldn't waste too long here if you want to get a good one."

"Thanks Haley." Kayla said as she sipped her milkshake. She had a lot to think about as Ethan continued to surf the web and Connor and Kira snuck off to have some time by themselves.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Connor said as he pulled Kira close brushing a kiss on her cheek.

"Kayla's braver then she thinks." Kira answered snuggling up to him. "I'm more worried about those bullies pulling a prank or something on her. That almost accident she had is proof of how frightened she can get if someone sneaks up on her."

"I won't let that happen." Connor answered softly. "I'll carry her if I have to. No one's gonna sneak up on my little sister like that."

Kira smiled. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem. You forget she's the daughter of Tommy and Kimberly Oliver. Now that she knows the truth, she should get over her fear pretty soon. Still, she'll have us."

Connor grinned at her and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too she said kissing him back."

Alright guys that's enough PDA's lets get going." Ethan said rolling his eyes. "Young eyes are watching."

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Connor said as he took his girlfriend's hand and walked out with Ethan and Kayla in front of them.

* * *

The Hollow Tree Costume Shop was not packed at all and they were able to find a parking spot not far from the entrance.

In the front window, lifesized latex bats hung upside down and a full moon cutout hung behind it in the background. The front door was flanked on both sides by two old trees with holes in them. One of the trees had a speaker in it blasting out spooky music and the other had a slot for mail in it.

Kayla stuck close to Kira's side as Connor opened the door for the both of them. She still was a little wary of the creepy looking place.

"Welcome to the Hollow Tree." said a dark skinned girl dressed as a witch. I'm Madame Melanie. How can I help you?"

Madame Melanie was dressed in a very long purple floor length dress made of felt. The front of the dress was a lighter blue and had lacing up the front. She wore a purple pointy hat.

Ethan grinned at her. She _was_ a very pretty witch…

Connor cleared his throat. "We came to get a costume for our little sister who's got a Halloween party tomorrow."

Madame Melanie smiled at crouched down to her level. "Oh? And what do you want to be?"

But the little girl wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was fixed on the figure in the corner. It was Jason…and it was moving.

"Are you okay sweet heart?" The sales lady asked.

Ethan heard her words and snapped out of his thoughts and then noticed the little girl's distress.

"Uh oh." Connor was saying as he picked her up. She clung to his neck as her fear was reawakened. Ethan put out a hand to rub her back soothingly. Then he got an idea.

"Kayla, do you trust me?" he asked softly.

The little girl nodded.

"Melanie, would you mind if I handled your prop?" he asked pointing to the figure.

The dark skinned clerk seemed to catch on to his idea and led the way over to the animatronics.

She pulled out the power cord and it stopped moving then she turned it around and pulled back the shirt that was attached with Velcro. Behind it was a circuit board and several wires all attached at the back.

"You see this?" Ethan said pointing to the wires. "It may look scary on the inside, but it's only a machine. It's got cords, wires, and circuit boards and a speaker just like a TV or a computer has." Then he ran his finger along the 'sharp' edge of plastic machete. "See? It's not even real. If it was I would be bleeding all over the place. Here, touch it."

Kayla hesitated and reached out her hand and did the same as Ethan had done.

It wasn't real!

"He's not so scary now is he?" Ethan asked.

Kayla's face broke into a grin and she shook her head. Then she asked Connor to put her down again as Melanie put the prop back in place and plugged it back in.

"Thanks." Ethan said.

"You do pretty well with kids." she said.

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. "I try. She's like a little sister to us."

* * *

While they were talking, Kira and Connor led Kayla over to the kid's section.

Kira held out a pink and purple fairy dress complete with wings. "How about this one?"

Kayla shook her head. Nah, I don't want to be a fairy this year.

The yellow dino thunder rangers shrugged her shoulders and put it back before scanning a few other costumes. She pulled out a princess dress that was red and gold.

"You'd look pretty in this one." She held it up to the younger girl.

Kayla shook her head again and then her eyes roamed over to a ninja outfit. She raced over to it pulling Connor with her. It was pink and white two piece costume complete with boots and gloves and an attached face mask.

"Is this what you want?" Kira asked walking up to them. "I thought you wanted to be a princess this year."

Kayla shook her head. "I can't fight the bullies in a dress. I won't be able to move in it."

"But you have us to protect you. You won't need to fight with us around." Kira said getting down to her level.

The little girl would not be convinced…or deterred. "Those jerks tried to scare me, and make me have an accident. If they try anything I'm gonna teach them a lesson.

Connor wanted to back his girlfriend up….but Kayla looked awfully determined. If she was gonna fight back even with them there, she would trip and fall down in the dress.

He sighed and gave Kira a resigned look and she relented. "Fine, lets see if they have your size."

It took some time but with some help from Melanie the nice assistant, they found what they needed and soon ushered her to he dressing rooms. With Kira's help Kayla got the outfit including the boots and gloves and facemask on.

She came back out and struck a defensive pose that looked more like a crouch. "Lets see that jerk try and get me now. I'll bust him!"

"You look pretty tough there, Ninja girl!" said Melanie with a laugh. "I wouldn't even try to take you on now!"

Kayla stood up and pulled down the face mask looking pleased with herself.

Connor looked around and saw a plastic katana complete with a holster. "And these complete the outfit. Is this what you want?"

Kayla nodded enthusiastically and then grinned up at Kira. "You need a costume too!"

"Me? But I wasn't planning on dressing up."

It was then that Kira was on the receiving end of 'the look'. It didn't take long for Kira to give in. "Okay, but lets get this ninja outfit off first so Melanie can ring it up."

Surprisingly, it didn't take as long getting her costume off as it did putting it on and before Kira knew it, she was being pulled off into the direction of the adult sizes.

* * *

"This one's perfect! You'd look so pretty in it!"

Kira frowned at it. I don't know Kayla. She said looking at the barmaid's costume. The girl on the front looked a lot like a whore from a pirate movie.

"I think you'd look pretty sexy in it." Connor whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"But she looks like a prostitute." she whispered back

"I kinda like it. Why not just try it on for me?" he said before lowering his voice again. "Even if you did look like a prostitute I'd be your only customer." then he kissed her neck.

Kira shivered and then gave it another look. Maybe she could make it work.

"Okay," she said a moment later and then took it off the rack and walked back to the fitting room.

Connor watched her go and then suddenly was being yanked over to the guy's section by an eager little girl.

"A pirate?" Connor asked checking out the swashbuckler costume.

"It's perfect! Now you can be a pirate and Kira can be the barmaid! Just like in Pirates of the Caribbean!" Kayla exclaimed jumping up and down clapping her hands in a girly fashion.

Connor looked down at her. "You had this planned didn't you?"

Instead of answering Kayla hugged him tightly. "Thank you Connor! You're an awesome big brother!"

That was all it took for him to give in. and he took the costume off the shelf and headed for the changing rooms.

* * *

When they came out a few moments later Kira and Connor looked at each other.

Connor looked pretty good in his loose fitting pirates shirt and breeches. He had a red bandanna tied around his head and an earring in his ear. Kira wore a white shift under a purple and black apron. The top hung from the sides of her shoulders exposing just a little cleavage.

Connor looked her over. _No woman has the right to be that hott! _His mind exclaimed and he had to work hard to push aside the sudden fantasy of pulling the dress off of her and having his wicked way with her.

Kira was doing the same thing….she felt her stomach tighten. The shirt was very loose on him and she could see how built he was… her mouth was watering. And the breeches were very form fitted. She could even see….

Suddenly a throat cleared and they both looked up to see a wizard with a silver staff and a purple witch looking at them. "Young eyes in the room!"

Thankfully little Kayla was oblivious to what was going on. She looked them both over and grinned.

"This is gonna be the best Halloween ever!"

After changing again, they all went to the counter and paid for the merchandise and then they headed back to Valencia drive.

* * *

**Well, do you think Ethan handled the situation right? What would you have done instead?**

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Confronting The Problem

**Greetings to all my faithful readers! I want to thank everyone who has favorited me and my stories. It's very encouraging! It's seems that my writers block is gone for now.**

**I have the next chapter already! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 30**

**Friday**

**One day before Halloween**

To say she was surprised was an understatement when Kimberly saw what her daughter had gotten from the costume shop. She was so sure that her little girl would come home with a princess costume. And had even prepared for it.

But this, was in a word…odd.

Her husband Tommy had chuckled at it and told her what a cute outfit it and called her 'a tough little warrior'. He was positively beaming but she didn't expect anything different given their history as super heroes.

As they had laid in bed that night, she had voice her concerns to him.

"Beautiful, I wouldn't worry about it. She's the daughter of super heroes. I'm a fighter and so are you. Why wouldn't our little girl have the same courage?"

Kimberly sighed as her husband gathered her in his arms. "I was hoping she would be more girly. Why couldn't she be a princess this year?"

"Like you?" came her husband's soft voice.

"Yeah, like me. She's such a pretty little girl. I was hoping to have a few more years of her wearing dresses and playing with her tea set and dolls. I'm so afraid she's gonna be a tomboy and be shunned by her class mates for it."

"Kimberly Ann Oliver. You're my 'Beautiful' and our daughter is our own little princess. She doesn't need to dress like one to be one. She's a lot like you still. How many times did you stand up to Bulk and Skull before I came along?

"You were tough as nails and you were the only girl who willingly confronted me while I was under Rita's spell. You're brave and so is our daughter. This is just my genes coming out through her. Even if she does come out a tom boy. One day she'll meet her prince charming and it will do wonders to temper her toughness and she'll let her girly side come out again."

"Like what happened to me?" She said in a challenging voice.

Tommy paused knowing that he was treading on thin ice. He was nice and comfy at the moment and didn't want to sleep in the living room.

"You, my dear are the perfect combination of girlyness and toughness. Your girly side was what attracted me. And your prowess in battle was what intoxicated me. I could never get enough of you. I was proud that you let me fight next to you and defend you. You didn't need me to defend you. I was honored to fight for you. My sexy warrior princess." That last part was whispered in her ear.

Kimberly rolled her eyes but grinned at her husbands obvious attempt to save his butt.

He was good. She'd let him slide.

"And don't you forget it Mr. Legendary ranger."

"Never my sexy beautiful wife. I live to serve you." his eyes had darkened considerably and it made her body come to life again.

She lifted her head and claimed his lips. That was all it took to end their conversation as he lifted her onto himself careful to not endanger their precious creation.

When they could do no more, and Kimberly lay in his arms half asleep, Tommy caressed her stomach. If they got lucky this one would be less inclined to violence and his Beautiful would get her wish.

* * *

The next morning, Kayla woke up to her mom's gentle soothing voice.

"Wake up ninja master. It's time to get ready!" a soft hand was brushing her hair to the side.

"Morning momma, are you okay today? Daddy said you were sick and that was why he couldn't come and get me yesterday."

Kimberly smiled at her little girl. "I'm fine. The doctor says I'm okay and that he wanted me to visit him every few weeks for a while."

"That's a lot of times to visit the doctor. Are you sure your okay?" Kayla could be very persistant at times. Another of her father's traits.

"Mommy's going to be fine little ninja." Tommy said crouching down on the other side of her bed. "Now, it's time to get up and get some breakfast. It's almost time for school."

Remembering that today was the day of the party Kayla got up. It was going to be a busy day. She had bullies to handle.

Kimberly noticed that she had a serious look on her face much like her husband when he was preparing himself for battle.

_Battle. Her ninja costume._

She fixed her daughter with a serious look. "You aren't planning to beat up anybody today are you? Did you have any problems at school yesterday?"

It had been really late the night before when Connor, Kira, and Ethan had dropped her off. Too late to ask any questions.

Kayla's face flushed knowing that she'd been caught.

She told her parents about what the bully had said. "He almost made me have an accident. I didn't want to go potty since Jason might be in there to get me."

Tommy and Kimberly shared a look. Then Kimberly picked up the phone and called Connor's cell phone.

A sleepy young man answered the phone.

"Mmm…hello?"

"Connor, what happened yesterday? Why did my daughter almost have an accident? I want to know everything."

Connor was quiet for a moment. "Kayla….mmmm….um….give me a second to wake up."

Tommy picked up the other phone and listened intently as he got his little girl a bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Kira, Ethan and I were picking up Kayla from school yesterday. Then Kira got the feeling something was off and walked into the classroom. I guess it's one of those maternal instinct thingies. A bully told her that Jason Voorhees was out to get her. By the time we got there she was doing that little dance she does when she has to use the bathroom. Kira got her out of there just in time."

"Then Ethan and her had a little talk. He was able to prove to her that Jason was no more real then Bugs Bunny. Then we took her to The Hollow Tree for her costume. We ran into an animatronic of Jason that was moving. Madame Melanie let us show Kayla all the circuits and wires and motors."

"She should be okay." Connor paused and then asked in a worried voice. "Is she?"

"She's fine Connor." Dr. O said as he poured himself some coffee. "We just wondered why she chose the ninja costume instead of the usual."

"We did show her several princess costumes but she was Hell bent on the ninja one. I figured if she were to get into a fight or something, she could hurt herself by tripping if we let her wear the dress."

"I see." Kimberly said looking at her daughter again. Tommy saw the look in her eyes and put the coffee cup down and then came up behind her wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Thank you Connor, sorry to wake you." he said. "You were planning on taking Kayla out to trick or treat right?"

"Yep. Kayla picked out our costumes yesterday. It'd be a shame not to wear them."

"You let my daughter pick out your costumes?"

"She's very persuasive."

"She gave you 'the look' didn't she."

"And a hug telling what an awesome big brother I was. The fight was over before it started."

Dr. O chuckled. He'd lost to his daughter the same way too. It was her mother's trait.

Connor yawned. "I'm picking up my bar maid later to take her out."

"Your what?"

But Connor was already dozing off again. "See ya later Dr. O... Mrs. O." then he was asleep.

Kimberly looked really confused. But Tommy hung up the phone before collapsing on the counter laughing in hysterics.

Kayla looked at her parents in confusion. _What was so funny?_

* * *

Several hours later another phone call woke up Connor from his sleep. He was really considering throwing his cell in the trash. He'd been having a really good dream. His nether regions were proof. Kira had felt so good, and the way she scratched her nails against his back as she came…

Connor shook his head. He would need a long cold shower if he was gonna control himself when he picked up his girlfriend. Those damned dreams were gonna be his undoing…

Then he heard the relentless ring tone on his phone going off. He took a deep breath and answered the phone doing the best he could to control the ire in his voice.

"Yes?"

"She's said yes! And guess what? She's a gamer too!?"

"Huh? Woah….wait, give me a second…. let me catch up to you." Connor said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. _Why the hell was he so popular today?_

He took a few moments to wake up some more. "Okay, Ethan, now that I'm awake tell me again. What was so important that you had to call me so early?"

"Connor, its noon."

The former ranger squinted at the alarm clock. It read 12:05 PM. _Damn_

"Sorry dude. Okay, what was so important. What's happening?"

"She said yes! I asked Melanie to come with us tomorrow. And she said yes!" Ethan was using his excited voice. The same one he used when describing the latest computer game he'd just played.

"The chick from the costume shop?"

"Duh Connor. We're meeting up at Haley's today. And guess what? She's a gamer too! But I don't know what to wear!"

Connor chuckled to himself. "You're a cyber dude. She's a cyber chick. Just don't show up naked and you'll be fine."

"This isn't just any cyber chick! She's a fine gorgeous woman. I know I screwed up with the last date I went on. I don't want to screw up again!"

Ethan sounded desperate and nervous. He never sounded like this…not even on the battlefield. His friend needed help.

He took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm picking up Kira up in an hour or so. When are you meeting her?"

"Two O'clock."

Connor squinted at the clock again. Plenty of time. "Alright let me get up and shower. Then we'll be right over. Sit tight."

When he hung up he looked down at his lap. _Right after I take care of business. _Then he made for the bathroom.

* * *

The classroom had changed overnight. Now, there was a friendly stuffed scarecrow sitting next to a carved pumpkin on a table to the side of the classroom on a table that was covered with a black table cloth covered with bright orange and yellow leafy garland.

There were spider webs on the window with a black spider clinging to it.

Kayla was pretty proud of her costume.

She was a ninja now, even though her mom had made her leave her weapon at home. Still she looked cool and felt invincible. That stupid hockey mask wouldn't scare her this time. Her big brother had told her that it was just a guy who was paid to be scary.

_But I'm no scaredy cat. I'm a ninja._

Just then a gypsy lady walked in. She wore a sparkly green dress and big golden hoop earrings and a gold scarf held back her red hair.

On her feet were brown sandals and a gold chain was wrapped around her ankle. An orange shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. Behind her came a man with long brown hair tied back and he wore only a brightly colored vest and a pair of kackies on his head was a strange little hat. He reminded her of Aladdin. Except that he wasn't barefoot. He wore sandals.

In his arms he held two giant shopping bags and a black caldron.

_Who was he?_

While the man put ice in the caldron and the snacks on the table Mrs. Sullivan brought the class to attention

"Good morning kids!"

"Morning Mrs. Sullivan!"

She looked them all over with a big smile. Those are such wonderful costumes! You all look so great! Then she turned to the man again. Everyone this is Mr. Sullivan. He took off work today so he could come and join us for the party. Everyone say hi!

The man turned around and waved at all of them then he went back to setting up which now included pouring ice into the caldron.

We have a lot planned for today! We'll be having pizza brought in today for lunch and we have a movie called "It's the great pumpkin, Charlie brown!"

And we'll have lot's of games and pictures to color. But first-"

Her sentence was cut off abruptly as a scream was heard. In ran a boy in a knight's costume followed by Jason…including the mask. The knight wasn't looking and ran right into Mrs. Sullivan. She held him protectively and he clung to her.

Kayla was ready for him. She marched right up to him and glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Leave him alone. Your no more scary then Bugs Bunny!"

The boy growled at her. ?And who do you think you are ninja wanna be!"

"I'm a real ninja! My dad taught me how to be one. You leave him alone!" her chest was heaving with anger and her nostrils flared.

Then a gentle hand was on her shoulder.

"Its okay Kayla. I can handle this."

She looked up to see a scary looking version of Mrs. Sullivan. An angry version.

The boy behind the mask gulped.

"I believe I said no masks and no weapons. Hand them over." she held out her hands. The boy took of his mask and glared at Kayla before handing it over to his teacher along with the machete.

"I'll get you for this." He growled at her.

"Bring it!" She said defiantly.

"That's enough, both of you. Kayla, you may go sit down now."

Kayla glared at Marcus defiantly and went to sit back down.

"Marcus. That's two strikes against you. One more and you will be sent to the principle's office. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now sit down. You'll get you mask and machete back before you leave."

Marcus shot another glare at her and then sat down.

Then the teacher got their attention again.

Kayla shot a look at the knight…or rather….Micah, who was being talked to softly by Mr. Sullivan. Micah refused to look at her.

She bit her lip. She liked him.

_I hope he's not mad at me._

_

* * *

_

Kira and Connor sat in the convertible watching Ethan walk into the door of Haley's cyber café. They had managed to calm Ethan down putting him through a few breathing exercises and helped him select something suitable to wear. A blue polo shirt and a pair of blue jeans with is sneaker. They also gave him a pep talk and now he walked confidently into the café.

"You think he'll be okay? Dr. O's not around to help him out." Kira asked biting her lip.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it. Now, where do you want to go to lunch?"

"Arby's. I've been missing their beef and cheddar sandwich, I haven't had it in ages!"

Connor grinned. "And don't forget the cheddar fries! I could eat a large one by myself!"

Kira grinned and kissed him.

Connor returned the kiss and then put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

**What do you think? Leave a review!**

**Up next- Halloween Night!**


	5. Trick Or Treat!

**Greetings everyone! I apoligize for this extremely late update and that Halloween was well over 3 months ago but better late then never!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Halloween Night

**The Witching Hour**

Kayla fidgeted in her seat as her parents snapped picture after picture. _Why were moms and dads so obsessed with their cameras anyway? _Weather it was her birthday, Christmas or Halloween she always ended up having to sit still as they took pictures of her. She looked at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was just turning 5 o'clock. It was time to go already! Where were her brothers and sister?

* * *

Connor smiled as his girlfriend walked down the stairs. Even in the bar maid outfit she looked sexy. The white shift hung from her shoulders showing off a little bit of cleavage. The nape of her neck was exposed as her hair had been upswept into a bun and a few tendrils hung down. The eye liner she wore made her look even more like a seductive temptress.

"Hey Connor."

Connor swallowed as his eyes swept over her. "Hi…Rockstar….Kira…wow."

Kira giggled as she stepped closer to him and kissed him softly. He smiled into the kiss wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.

The former yellow dino ranger was enthralled with her handsome pirate. He wore the tunic unbuttoned showing off his muscular chest. She giggled at the tattoo he had put on on a heart with her name on it. His gold earring glittered in the light and he wore a red sash he hadn't worn before…and a pair of boots? He looked like a pirate…her pirate. Her heart skipped a beat when he pulled her close. His lips were firm and she melted into the kiss.

That was when she felt something hard press into her stomach. She didn't say anything but part of her felt pleased that she could evoke such a reaction out of him. It made her feel…powerful. She stepped back giving him a moment to regain his composure.

Connor closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then opened his eyes again smiling at her. _One day soon Kira. I can't wait to make you mine._

"Shall we, my handsome pirate?" she asked before walking out the door swaying her hips seductively.

Connor grinned. He'd follow that sexy woman everywhere. He closed the door and led the way out to the car. She chuckled when she saw he flew a pirates flag from his antenna and a metallic skull hung from the rear view mirror. He walked to the passenger side and swept his arm out. "Welcome aboard the **HMS Tyrro-Rex** my lovely lady. We're ready to set sail on your command."

Kira smiled adoringly at him. "But I'm just a bar maid. You're the captain of this ship."

Connor closed the distance again. He kissed her cheek and then moved his lips down to her collar bone sucking on it gently and then he looked her in the eye and whispered, "Kira Ford, you were never just a barmaid. You're the captain tonight. My ship will take you anywhere. I await your command."

Kira smiled at him and kissed him full on the lips. "Let's get going then my handsome pirate. We need to pick up our witch and wizard before we visit the lair of the vampires."

"This is the weirdest conversation we've ever had." she added a second later.

Connor grinned. "It's Halloween. That's when all the weirdo's are out."

You got that from "Hocus Pocus."

"So?"

Kira just shook her head and allowed him help her into the car pulling her skirt in after her.

Once Connor got into the driver's seat they took off for Ethan's house.

* * *

**30 minutes later…**

Tommy Oliver, or rather, Count Thomas Oliver sat on the recliner with his sexy victim on his lap…feeding his lust for the taste of human blood.

"Mmmm…my lord. You are the most sexy vamp…I love it when you do that." she said in a soft voice so her daughter didn't hear them. "Do I taste good?"

The sexy count grinned down at her with gleaming fangs covered in blood. He gently ran his hand on the side of neck over the little holes that he'd been sucking on previously.

"You taste divine my dear lady. I could get drunk on you."

His lovely victim moaned seductively. "Later my lord. The youngling is still in the room." she said nodding towards their daughter. "Once she's gone, you can feast on me all you want."

Count Thomas Oliver chuckled evilly. "I'll hold you to it, my lady."

The lady Oliver ran her tongue over her lips making her husband moan softly.

They were snapped out of their revelry as the door rang. Lady Oliver got up taking a moment to straighten out her burgundy colored skirt and smooth out her red bodice. She swayed her hips seductively as she walked over to the door. Behind her the Count groaned again. His lady was so damned sexy when she was in this mood. How could he keep his hands off her when she acted this way…could he hold himself off for the three hours of giving candy out before he could satisfy his own sweet tooth?

He groaned again absentmindedly rubbing the bulge in his pants…before he forced himself to stop. He had to hold it together for the next three hours after all!

Especially when his rangers walked in. He arched an eyebrow as he saw the odd group that had volunteered to take his little girl out to demand candy from total strangers.

They did look odd. A pirate, a barmaid, a witch and a wizard…and his daughter, the ninja would be joining them. He chuckled softly at them.

"Very interesting choice of costume. Let me get my camera… this is one for the family album."

Kayla groaned. "Daddy! You've been taking pictures all night! Can't we just go now?"

Tommy grinned. "Sorry little ninja. Taking pictures on nights like this is listed under the list of parental prerogatives. Just go stand by your big brothers and sister. This will only take a moment."

Kayla rolled her eyes and in the next second was scooped up in the pirate's arms. "Just hold still your ninja-ness."

Several pictures later they finally escaped from the vamps lair and made for the car. After checking to make sure the ninja was buckled in safely, Connor started the car, popped in the soundtrack for _**Pirates of the Caribbean**_,turned up the volume, and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

They pulled up to Halloween Hollow. A neighborhood that was notorious for being the most festive. At the beginning of the street was an old rickety looking sign. In blood red words was the following message:

**Beware!!!**

**Your are now interring 'Halloween Hollow.'**

**Parents and guardians, please keep your kids with you.**

**We worked hard all year to decorate our yards for your entertainment.**

**Anyone caught vandalizing, egging or toilet papering will be personally escorted out by our resident Undertaker and dragged to jail.**

**You have been warned!!!!**

**Courtesy: The Neighborhood Watch**

Connor eased his car into a parking spot, put up the hood and after everyone exited the car he locked the doors. He patted the hood. "You'll be okay my girl. We'll be back in a little bit."

Kira rolled her eyes. She'd gotten used to the idea that the Mustang was her boyfriend's favorite. She refused to be jealous of a car!

In the next second, she felt an arm around her waist. "Lets go Rockstar."

And so the motley crew of revelers began their little adventure.

* * *

The neighborhood had definitely earned it's name as it was more like a Halloween town. The haunts ranged from a land of fantasy to a mad doctor's laboratory, to a bar for drunk skeletons.

As a rule horror characters such as Freddy and Jason were not allowed as it was a safety issue. As an added precaution, a few adult and teenage volunteers dressed as ghostly characters roamed up and down the streets. They weren't hard to spot as they wore ragged clothing bleached white and wore white makeup in their face and hair.

"Whoa cool." Connor said in admiration.

Melanie grinned. "This is where I found my love for Halloween. This is the safest neighborhood in Reefside. My parents house is the headquarters for this entire operation and it's a 'safe house' Any kids get that happen to get lost are brought there. Its equipped for anything."

"Trouble makers and vandals are taken down to the undertaker's house. Where the police are called. Everything and everyone is watched.

"Awesome." Ethan said. "I can't wait to see what they have to offer."

Kayla looked around her with a hint of apprehension. The houses sure looked scary to her. But then she looked up trustingly at her pirate protector. Nothing could happen to her without Connor knowing. She hugged him.

"Are you scared?" Connor said kneeling down to her level.

Kayla looked up at him shaking her head profusely. "No, I'm a ninja! Ninja's don't get scared!"

Melanie smiled down getting to her level as well. "Do you remember the animatronic Ethan showed you at the shop?"

Kayla nodded.

"Well, any monsters you see here are just machines with good wiring and I know there will be a lot of them here. But you have nothing to be scared of. And it's an unwritten rule among haunters that visitors aren't to be touched."

"They can come running up to you or jump out at you or chase you but they can't grab you. It's also a rule that if you're scared of coming in the yard that you can ask them to come to you or disable their props so you can get the candy. All you have to do is ask."

Connor smiled at her. "So you see there's nothing to be afraid of okay?"

Kayla hugged him again. "Lets go! I want some candy."

Melanie chuckled. "That's the spirit! Come on!" Kayla grabbed her hand and they set off.

Kayla felt a lot better after hearing that…but in the back of her mind she was worried. _"What if Marcus was here? _She gulped and held tight to Melanie's hand.

Melanie was as good as her word. The people who lived in Halloween Hollow were really nice! The Ball and Socket lounge (the skeleton's bar) gave her a glowing necklace and a juice box.

The Mad Scientist's lab gave out small plastic beakers of tart candy. That place was so cool! Their were lighting balls every where! And glowing vials with science experiments laid on the table and Dr. Mandrake gave her another glowing necklace too!

With each haunt she visited she was getting braver and braver. She walked fearlessly into the UFO crash sight with its green vortex and flashing sirens.

And then into the Vampires Labyrinth with it's numerous vamps both tall and short…she didn't even mind the fog that filled the yard. She walked right through it! At the end of the maze sat the head vampires. A tall man and woman in full costume sat on thrones with a Rottie sitting next to them. But the dog was tame and walked right up to her and lowered it's head so she could pet it. The vampires smiled at her and gave her yet another glow necklace before handing her a pop corn ball. She thanked them and walked back out to the road.

By now her bag was getting full. It was already too heavy for her to carry and so Connor now held onto it for her.

The next stop was a foreboding place. It was an old spooky cemetery. Fog billowed out from between the realistic tombstones and creepy music came out of the hidden speakers. Spiders were everywhere as were crows. Spider webs covered the largest tombstone.

It was old looking with cracks all over it. The epitaph was caught her attention. It said:

**Beware! **

**You are entering Nightwing cemetery! **

**This ancient burial ground is guarded well by the cemetery guardian and her watchdog.**

**Those who enter to pay respects to the honored dead will leave the cemetery alive and well.**

**Desecrators will be taken down and buried alive!!!**

**You have been warned!!!**

As if to emphasize the dangers of desecrating the cemetery, a dead body lay in an old rusty wheelbarrow next to a hole in the ground. A half empty egg carton lay next to it.

A clear pathway marked the way to the front door. Kayla looked at the body uncertainly…she just knew something was wrong with it. Though the figure looked dead, she could vaguely see the chest moving up and down. She crept closer to it.

Just then a chainsaw was heard. Kayla whipped her head around to see Jason running toward her. She looked up to see Connor. He was grinning and not doing a thing to save her.

Jason was nearly to her!

As he passed the body a figured jumped out in front him and yelled really loud.

Jason nearly jumped out of his skin. He dropped his toy chainsaw and fell backward onto the sidewalk.

Kayla burst out laughing as she realized who it was. Marcus sat up groaning and then gasped as the figure spoke in a dark raspy voice.

"Welcome to my cemetery! I have a grave dug just for boys like you!"

Marcus gulped and scooted backward leaving a tell tale wet streak behind him.

Kayla laughed.

Marcus glared at her and then got up running to his big brother who shook his head and walked away into the night.

The figure laughed and turned around.

It was a woman! She wore tattered black clothes held to getter with safety pins. Her short hair had been styled in a messy fashion and she wore white face paint with three blazing red scars going from her temple down across her nose to the other side.

Her eyes twinkled in merriment. "Greetings Melanie. I was wondering if you were going to show up tonight."

Just then the figure in the wheel barrel sat up. It was Micah!

Hi Kayla. "You look really cool in that ninja costume."

"I didn't know you lived here." Kayla said pulling down her face mask.

"I don't. This is my aunt Kristen's house. She needed a look out since the other helper flaked out."

"Why didn't you move when that bully came after me?"

Micah pointed to his earpiece. "I can hear my aunt through this earpiece. She told me to not move. So I didn't. I told her about Marcus. She wanted to teach him a lesson."

"That was awesome." Melanie said. Then she turned to the others. "This is my best friend Kristen we've been friends since we were in kindergarten. I've been helping her build this cemetery all year."

Then she turned back to her friend.

"This is Connor, Kira, my boyfriend Ethan and their little sister Kayla."

"Nice to meet you guys." Then she got down to Kayla's level. "I hope I didn't scare you too much. How about a glow necklace. Oh and here's some M&M's Happy Halloween!"

Kayla grinned and Kristen gave a silent signal and instantly a little Chihuahua pranced out dressed in similar attire as his owner. This is Bronx. He's my watchdog."

The spent a few more minutes talking before Kristen had to get back in hiding waiting for the next victims. Micah told her bye before he laid back down in the wheelbarrow.

* * *

They returned home about 30 minutes later with their loot and after it was checked it was time for the ninja to get into bed. But not before she hugged her brothers and sisters good night.

"Thanks for taking Kayla out." Count Thomas said as his wife…er…victim took the half asleep ninja up the stairs.

"It was a load of fun." Connor said. "You have got to visit Halloween Hollow next year. Its an awesome place. When Kira and I get married. We're moving there!"

The older vampire raised an eyebrow.

Kira came to her boyfriends rescue. "It's okay. We're not eloping to Vegas. We're taking our time."

"Good to know." said the count yawning…though he didn't look sleepy at all.

The visitors didn't dare ask any questions and they hurried to vacate.

Once they were gone, the count locked the doors, turned out the porch light and the living room lights and hurried up the stairs two at a time.

The wait was over!

* * *

**Later on**

Connor pulled up to the fords houses. He helped her out of her seat and walked her up to the door.

"You're the sexiest bar maid ever. I can't wait to find out what's under that skirt of yours."

Kira grinned and kissed him passionately. "One day my mysterious pirate. On our wedding night you can explore all you want."

Connor grinned. "It will happen Rockstar." He pulled a tiny ring from his back pocket. He gave his girlfriend a serious look. "I promise beloved, I will marry you. This promise ring is just a place holder."

His newly promised one kissed him again. "I love you Connor."

"And I you Rockstar." Connor said as he pushed the ring with the princess cut stone on her finger.

And to seal the deal they kissed again. The kiss seemed to go on and on till the lights of the Ford house came on.

Connor grinned. "See you tomorrow Rockstar."

Kira grinned. "I can't wait my handsome pirate."

Then she went inside.

This had turned into the best Halloween anyone had ever had.

**The End**

* * *

**Finally! This story is finished.**

**The neighborhood featured in this chapter is what I visualize as the perfect neighborhood..if such a place like this exists please let me know!**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Nightwing Cemetary is a nod to the cemetary I created two years ago. It wasn't nearly cool as the one in this story but it was a good haunt.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this story!**


End file.
